Gaelic
(Note, if anybody has literally any form of coding skills, please message me, I wanna get this boi's page setup better but I have no clue how to do that, I can pay you back in exposure art) ''"Did I do that? Sorry...."'' Appearance Gaelic is a small dragonet, only about the size of an average scavenger. He has a long, plump build, with short, round legs. He has deep blue scales, with large white diamonds that run down his body, with smaller, golden ones just above them. His spines are long and and light blue, turning to white at the very tips, and snowy white webbing, which turns to a deep blue at the end, the same color as his scales. His wings are a light sky-blue, with the underside being a dark blue, the same color as the sea at night. On his wings, there are large, golden swirls, the same color as his glowing scales. He has blue tinted-eyes, and deep blue pupils. His Sky/Rain head has a Rainwing-like appearance, with long, winding horns, and a small Rainwing-esque frill. Only certain parts of the face can change colors. It's eyes have rotted out of it's head due to lack of blinking. His Night/Sand head is a dark brownish-grey, with a white and silver frill, a sandy colored snout, and a small silver teardrop at the corner of it's eyes. Like the Sky/Rain, it's eyes have rotted. Personality Gaelic is a shy dragonet, with very few friends. Despite being three years old, he is rather intelligent, having been forced to grow rather quickly mentally in order to care for and keep Paradox in order. He kind and empathetic, often siding with his emotions rather than logic. As such, he would be easily taken advantage of, had it not been for Paradox. He is willing to do most anything to help another dragon out, due to loneliness and the constant need to prove himself as "normal", despite his appearance. History Gaelic, as well as his brother Paradox were born under a single moon. Immediately after their birth, however, the two were dumped by their mother, leaving them both stranded within the desert. However, thanks to Paradox's heightened growth rate due to his Allwing heritage, the two quickly reached a nearby hut, where the dragon within, a kind sandwing by the name of Mirage, who took the two in, despite their strange appearances. Life was mostly peaceful for the trio, up until two years in, where Paradox snapped, killing Mirage in the dead of the night. The two continued to live there for a few weeks afterwards, before finally running out of food and water, causing the two to trek out across the desert. They eventually eventually made it to Jade Mountain, where they spent a few months, before eventually leaving, due to Gaelic's overwhelming feelings of being outcasted/shunned, where they reached a small town of hybrids just below the Rain Kingdom, where they remain to this day. Trivia - Gaelic's mudwing side manifests in his unusual ability to hold his breath for over half an hour. - Gaelic's other heads are capable of being controlled, however, he has yet to learn how to. - Gaelic has multiple royal lines in him, including Icewing royalty, as well as ties to Sandwing royalty, through his supposedly Nightwing father, who is a descendant of Sunny. - Gaelic's mix of Ice/Sea would have been considered beautiful, had it not been for his extra heads. - Gaelic is remarkably smart for his age/upbringing, and had it not been for his desire to stay by his brother's side, he could very well become a scholar. - Gaelic's extra heads mimic his main head's mouth (e.g, if he opens his mouth, the other mouths will open as well). That, combined with the fact that he has no taste in the mouths, allows him to eat most anything, no matter how disgustingly inedible it may be. Relations Canon Paradox Paradox is Gaelic's brother, and despite being cold, and aggressive, the two have a very close bond. Paradox is mostly passive towards him, other than occasionally snapping at him. Due to Gaelic being the only dragon Paradox is unwilling to harm, he is forced to stay by his side at all times, as to keep him from snapping and harming/killing other dragons. He feels rather trapped, and is likely to ditch him in the near future. Mirage Mirage is like a mother to Gaelic, having mentored the young dragonet through his first two years. A lot of what Gaelic currently knows is a direct result of Mirage's teachings, and when she died, Gaelic mourned her death deeply. Even today, he still occasional thinks of her. Non-Canon Feel free to submit dragons here, and I'll put you in here (Note, any relations here do not reflect my feelings of the dragon, merely my OC's feelings. Please do not take any negative relations personally) Gallery Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:IceWings Category:SandWings Category:MudWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings